


【翔润】早上好

by youeatricelema



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Summary: 普通人类Sx猫科人类J
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【翔润】早上好

樱井翔是被下巴毛绒绒的触感痒醒的。他睁开眼看了看身边的人，真诚的怀疑自己睡糊涂了。

可确实有两只尖尖的猫耳从松本润的脑袋上长出来，浅色的茸毛顺滑发亮。于是他忍不住伸手去扯，怀里的人还没醒，动了动耳朵，迷迷糊糊的就往他胸口蹭。

樱井翔不自觉的吞了吞口水。

如果有猫耳的话…是不是还应该有尾巴？他想着手就探到他身后去，被软而有力的猫尾“啪”的缠上了手臂警告。

“大清早的你干什么？”

松本润奶声奶气的凶他，软趴趴的耳朵也立了起来。

糟了。樱井翔想。好可爱。

想日。

于是他真的这么做了。他不由分说的扣住松本润的后脑，熟练的在他口腔里攻城略地。晨起略微干燥的唇瓣很快在他热烈的亲吻中变得红肿湿润，松本润半梦半醒间气呼呼的用牙去咬，两颗小虎牙尖尖的，差点把他咬出血。

“嘶——”

樱井翔咧着嘴放开他。松本润看他吃痛的样子也愧疚起来，心疼的去舔他的下唇。他的舌面被丝状角质包裹的异常粗糙，樱井翔被蹭的有些疼，才回过神来后知后觉的问。

“你…原来是猫吗？”

松本润这才意识到，脸瞬间烧了起来。他把整个头都蒙在被子里，好久才闷闷的开口。

“……对不起，”他声音小小的，樱井翔要很努力才能听到。

“我不是有意瞒你，只是不知道怎么讲才好。”

他想不出怎么开口向恋人承认自己是猫科人类的事。所以一直以来他都小心的把耳朵和尾巴藏好，小虎牙也收起来，努力变得和普通人类一样。

“如果你介意，那…那我……”

他话都没说完，自己先委屈了起来。露在被子外的那一点浅褐色的耳朵尖儿可怜的抖着，看的樱井翔心都化成一滩奶油。他动手把松本润的小脑袋从被子里刨出来，这人脸蛋被憋的红扑扑的，眼里还泛着水光。

樱井翔不相信世界上会有人舍得拒绝这张脸。他亲吻松本润的眼角，温柔的吻去那些还未滴落的泪。松本润顺从的贴过来，手搭在他腰上，捂得他侧腰温热的一片。

“我不介意。”樱井翔顺着他的耳朵把绒毛捋顺，“润变成什么样子我都喜欢。”

松本润的眼睛亮了，藏不住的尾巴甩起来露出被子外一小截。没有什么是比被恋人接纳更开心的事。他终于安下心来，甚至想伏在樱井翔身上伸个大大的懒腰。

翔ちゃん真的是非常温柔的人。松本润想。如果他胯间那根硬梆梆的东西不顶着自己的话。

樱井翔看出他的心思，牵着他的手往自己胯下引。

“想要确认我的心意吗？”

松本润把虎牙露出来，呲了他一脸。

樱井翔看着他虚张声势的样子笑起来，捧着他的脸颊再度吻上去，顺着他的姿势轻易的撬开口腔，习惯性的又去勾缠他的舌。凹凸不平的舌面让他有轻微的不适感，他退出来，拇指摩擦着松本润的嘴角。

“舌头变得不一样了呢。”

“你不喜欢？”他语气里全是被娇纵的嚣张，湿润的眼睛里偏还透出无辜来。

“不，我只是好奇。”樱井翔把手指伸进去摩挲他粗糙的舌面，“猫咪的舌头是什么样的呢？”

他的手指在松本润口腔里搅动，关节蹭过敏感的上颚，松本润的眼睛就不自觉的眯起来。他吮吸樱井翔的手指，舌尖细致的勾勒出指节的形状，嘴唇柔软的包裹着指根，卷翘的睫毛微微颤抖着。樱井翔看得心痒，抽出手指去解他的睡衣。刚被含过的手指在扣子上湿漉漉的打滑，松本润主动帮忙解开，樱井翔便趁机把手蹭进他指缝里。敞开的睡衣露出胸前白嫩的皮肤来，樱井翔向下含住他敏感的乳首，舌面刷过乳尖，自下而上的挑起乳头舔弄，满意的听到动人的呻吟从他口中溢出，相扣的指尖也微微收紧，于是舌尖灵巧的划过胸膛想要去疼爱另一边，反被他一个用力压在了床上。

松本润伏在他身上，鼻尖蹭着他的，晶亮的眸子里藏着湿润的笑意。樱井翔歪过头，从肩膀上看到他得意翘起来的尾巴，然后就被强硬的掰正了脑袋。

“干嘛不看我？”

樱井翔勾起一边的嘴角并不作回答，手绕到后面沿着他的尾巴根撸上去。松本润身子一下软下来，趴在他胸前轻微的颤抖着，喉咙里发出舒服的呜咽。

“那你怎么不看我？”樱井翔手掌揉搓着他敏感的尾尖，贴着他耳朵反问。

“呜…”

松本润在这样的刺激下眼角都可怜的红起来，却还是撑起上身，手蛮横的往樱井翔衣服里探去。樱井翔看出他逞强的小心思，干脆摊手任他乱来。他从鼻尖细细的吻起，在嘴唇上逗留了一会儿，又顺着下巴向脖颈啃咬。灵巧的手指蹭过樱井翔的侧腰，在肚脐边上打了个旋，不停留的向下去扯他的裤子。涨大的性器被握住，樱井翔只觉得酥麻的快感冲上头皮，偏偏松本润还不干不脆的撩拨着，小腿蹭着他膝关节，志在必得的要把主动权握在手里。他温热的手掌顺着柱身旋转着撸动，看着性器的顶端渗出水来，调皮的用指甲刮去，含在嘴里尝了一口。

“不好吃。”

松本润眉毛皱起来，嘟起嘴唇装作生气的样子。他一手脱下自己的内裤，跨坐在樱井翔身上，却不急着插入，只拿着劲儿扭腰。流水的穴口蹭得樱井翔整根都湿漉漉的，松本润轻喘着低头看他，又调皮的去掐他的乳头。

这简直是在胡闹。樱井翔喘息渐渐重起来，抓住他的手腕把他按在床上。

“玩够了？”

“不够。”松本润抖了抖耳朵，腿就勾上了他的腰。樱井翔也不跟他客气，直接向后探去。足够湿润的后穴让他的手指很轻易就能滑进去，指节在嫩穴里弯曲着顶弄，反复刺激那块软肉，松本润挺着腰贴上来，尾巴在床单上胡乱的蹭着，未出口的呻吟全都化成了甜腻的喘息。猫化的身体似乎更加的敏感，樱井翔只用手指抽插几下，松本润就颤抖着射了出来。

“翔ちゃん…”松本润搂住他的脖子，用小腹蹭着他粗硬的性器不满足的请求。

“想要翔ちゃん。”

樱井翔没心思再和他磨蹭，拍拍他的屁股示意他起来。松本润听话的趴跪在床上，粉嫩的穴口难耐的张合着，毫不掩饰的邀请身后的人来填满。樱井翔不留情面的一插到底，在湿热的后穴里抽动起来。松本润的腰在巨大的快感中撑不住力，软趴趴的塌下去。樱井翔便扶了他的腰稳在怀里，下身仍是用力冲撞着。柔软的尾巴缠上来卷住了樱井翔的手臂，松本润嗓音里已经染上哭腔，努力的转过头去红着眼索吻。樱井翔把他撩人的呜咽悉数吞进口中，抽出手来揉捻他的尾巴。

“…哈……别…那里不行……呜…”

松本润抑制不住的颤抖，加倍的快感从末端涌上来，嫩穴便更卖力的咬着侵入的那根粗大，炙热的肠壁动情的包裹着，淫水在摩擦中不断流出，期待着更多更深的满足。

“你变得会吸了呢。”樱井翔玩着他的尾巴，看着他用力抓着床单的指尖和因快感蜷缩起来的脚趾，全然不似刚才逞强的样子。眼泪顺着脸颊可怜的滴落在床上，樱井翔轻柔的吻去，却又忍不住逗他。

“舒服吗？”

松本润咬着下唇瞪他，泛着水光的眼睛却已经没有任何威慑力。樱井翔把人捞在怀里，扶着他再次跨坐在了自己身上。滚烫的性器一直顶到最深处，松本润在这样的刺激中又一次射了出来，颤抖着窝在樱井翔肩头呜咽。

“这样不行哦，猫ちゃん。”樱井翔抚摸他光滑的脊背，掠过尾根揉捏着他的臀瓣。

“呜…你怎么还不射…”松本润还没缓过来，感受到樱井翔的那根还在他体内精神的硬挺着，嘟着嘴不满的抱怨。

“所以你要好好努力才行。”樱井翔的大眼睛也委屈的瞪回去，托住臀瓣的手微微用力。

“还有力气吗？”樱井翔笑着看他，姑且算是征求了意见。松本润不服输的扶着他的肩起来，眼角未干的一点泪都透着倔强。媚穴又热情的吞吐起来，樱井翔扶着他的腰满意的喟叹。

“真是好孩子。”

他啃咬松本润敏感的喉结，又辗转到侧颈留下粉色的印记来。温热的淫液又湿润了紧致的后穴，快感再度聚集起来，松本润情不自禁的加快了动作，引导着粗硬的性器蹭过自己体内的那点。樱井翔挺着腰配合他，肥硕的龟头一次次撑开肠壁，享受着被紧紧吮吸的快感。松本润在他的顶弄中快要撑不住，动作也凌乱起来，断断续续的话已经连不成句子，还是忍不住仰着头呻吟出声。

“…啊……翔ちゃん好大…哈……我好满…”

动情的喘息配着交合的水声，明目张胆的淫靡让人把持不住。樱井翔托着他的背把他放平到床上，握住膝盖又猛烈的抽插起来。松本润的手不自觉的挡住了眼睛，太过汹涌的快感让他简单的呼吸都觉得困难。他急促又尖锐的跟着樱井翔的抽动的频率呻吟，发出的声音甚至已经非常接近猫叫了。感觉自己也快要到极限，樱井翔伸手快速的撸直了他卷起的尾巴，湿热的小穴在这样直接的刺激中剧烈痉挛起来，樱井翔在肠壁的绞紧中也满满的射入了他的体内。

松本润感觉自己从来没有过这么强烈的高潮。他停不住自己的颤抖，只能紧紧的抱住樱井翔的后背，喉咙里含糊不清的呜咽着。樱井翔拍着他的背安慰，下巴蹭过他的耳朵，心也变得毛绒绒的。

“润是小猫的事情，我之前怎么没发现呢。”樱井翔从床头抓起充电线来，逗猫似的在他眼前晃。

“才不会去抓呢！！”松本润拍掉他的手，气鼓鼓的把线丢到一边去了。


End file.
